


Booth's Ladies

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Booth is a ladies man. Which he doesn't mind. ONESHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net, AU look at Booth's and Brennan's future. Posted in 2007.

Booth's Ladies

"Mr. Booth Your Ladies are here" Victoria, his secretary, her voice punctured the silence of Special Agent Seeley Booth's office.

"Thanks Victoria will you send them up please" Booth said into the phone.

Seeley Booth has never been referred to as a ladies-man. However that was before sixteen years ago. He smiled at the memory and glanced at a picture on his desk of his ladies. It is placed between his wedding picture where his wife looked beautiful and his 21 year old son graduating from the Naval Academy. This picture is a quick snap shot of five beautiful ladies. He adored these women more than anything else in the world with exceptions to his son Parker. They had been picnicking that day and his wife decided that she wanted to play soccer. Well at one point all the girls had surrounded his wife and he had snapped the photo. It's one of his favorites.

In the picture his beautiful wife had all of his daughters around her. All of which shared the same smile and similar features but different at the same time. His wife Temperance was laughing and holding the youngest of the group. She was still as beautiful as the day Booth met her. She took his breath away. In the photo captured Temperance with their four daughters: Margo, Tiffany, Krista and Bailey.

Margo is Sixteen. Brillant and looked much like her mother. Long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps; she wanted to be a forensic anthropologist. She is currently dating Charlie Addy, son of the famous Dr. Zachary Addy whom she met at a science convention. Temperance was thrilled however Booth would have preferred a young man who wanted to be a cop. But Charlie was nice and Margo liked him.

Tiffany was next, who is thirteen. She is a tomboy and known for breaking noses and playing tackle football with the boys at lunch. Tiff as she is called did not back down from anybody. As her parents learned when she was five and tackled one of her cousins for insulting her sister. She is not a girly girl and usually her dark brown hair is swept into a ponytail. She has her father's deep brown eyes and his spirit for justice. She wanted to run the army when she grew up.

Krista who is five is a perfect princess. Anything pink, sparkly or girly is what all her stuff had to be. Krista is also a daddy's girl. She loves being with her dad. Booth and Krista had a special bond. Yes Booth has a great bond with all his daughters. But with Krista it is almost like the bond that He and Temperance shared. They could finish each other's sentences and laugh at an inside joke between the two of them. Krista had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. A princess tiara usually adorned her head.

Bailey is the littlest and one that they chose to love. She is three. They adopted her when she was just six months old from Russia. She has dark hair and dark eyes. A shy little girl with a lot of attitude which Temperance and Booth discovered after trying to put this sweet child to bed after having her for a few months. Bailey declined and cried for at least an hour before falling to sleep of exhaustion. Bailey at home is quite rambunctious but in a new place very lucid and shy. Many times in a new place Bailey will not leave either Temperance or Booth's side. Bailey had a smile made of gold and could brighten any room. She loves animals and cares for the family dogs named Rover and Princess.

"Hey are we going to Lunch or what?" Temperance asked with his girls standing around her. They all had the same smile. He didn't mind being a ladies man at all.


End file.
